A number of U.S. Patents relate to variously designed cleaning pads. U.S. Pat. No. 885,778 to Neuberger relates to pad, wherein the layers are readily separated from each other. U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,722 to Millen relates to a polishing mitt and a means for preventing a cleaning solution from coming in contact with a user's hand. U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,114 to Green relates to a renewable surface dust cloth, wherein each successive layer of paper as used can be pulled off. U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,312 to Sieb et. al. relates to a cleaning or polishing device having two different cleaning surfaces. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present instant invention.